


Сложные простые уравнения

by Evichii



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Frottage, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Помнишь я как-то предлагал тебе посидеть на своих коленях?
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi





	Сложные простые уравнения

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7249254)

Асахи не столько целуется, сколько беспорядочно тычется губами в лицо, но, кажется, Кисуми это не сильно волнует.  
Ему так _жарко_ , не то из-за алкоголя, не то из-за застёгнутой под горло рубашки, не то из-за Кисуми, наконец-то поймавшего его рот. Язык касается языка, длинные пальцы оттягивают назад волосы, а бёдра притираются к бёдрам.

Он не включает свет — единственная здравая мысль за этот вечер. Не стоит привлекать внимание к комнате. Внизу полно народа, вечеринка в самом разгаре, и делить Кисуми он ни с кем не собирается, хоть и кажется, что Асахи один не сможет его вынести. Кисуми слишком много. Он как рассветный шторм, розовое море. Асахи бросил ему вызов. Асахи проиграл. Асахи тонет и совершенно ни о чём не жалеет.

Вдвоём они спотыкаются о разбросанные на полу бутылки и не падают лишь чудом — кое-как добираются до чьей-то кровати, не прекращая целоваться.  
Кисуми валит его на спину. Кисуми седлает его бёдра. Кисуми смотрит ему в глаза, медленно оттягивая галстук, и Асахи садится рывком, впиваясь в мягкие губы снова.  
Сумасшествие. Кисуми — самое настоящее сумасшествие. И сам Асахи тоже сумасшедший, раз позволяет всему этому происходить, но и плевать, в общем-то.

— Помнишь я как-то предлагал тебе посидеть на своих коленях? — спрашивает Кисуми. Ведёт телом, прижимаясь ещё теснее — Асахи едва вдохнуть может.

Да, чёрт возьми, да. Ещё бы он не помнил. Им тогда где-то по тринадцать было, и ни о чём особенно пошлом Асахи не задумывался, но Кисуми уже тогда сам по себе был олицетворением разврата. Неудивительно, с таким именем-то.

— Допустим, — отвечает он, прикусывая кожу на шее. Кисуми охает, стискивает колени сильнее, и Асахи видит под веками звёзды.

— На самом деле я хотел посидеть на твоих.

Асахи не может думать. Его мозг разжижен водкой и колой, он хочет Кисуми до одури, прямо здесь и сейчас, неважно, как. Хочет ещё и ещё, хочет испить его полностью, хочет вылизать его рот, услышать его стоны, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_.  
Джинсы так давят, что уже больно — Асахи просовывает руку между телами, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу, но Кисуми перехватывает запястье.

— Ты не хочешь? — удивляется он. Да, его сорвало, может, но это Кисуми предложил подняться наверх и продолжить.

— Хочу. — Кисуми снова делает это волнообразное движение всем телом, смазанно целует в губы и отстраняется быстрее, чем Асахи успевает ответить. — Но внизу полно народа. Вдруг ещё какая-нибудь парочка решит уединиться и зайдёт сюда?

Надо же, они выпили примерно одинаково, а Кисуми соображает куда лучше. И, да, было бы неловко.

— И что делать? — Асахи моргает, понемногу избавляясь от наваждения. — Вернуться к остальным?

— Зачем же.

Пальцы Кисуми снова оказываются в волосах. Асахи тут же запрокидывает голову, ловит губами губы и возвращает руки на чужие бёдра.  
Как же хорошо, _боже_.

— Просто не будем раздеваться, — припечатывает он шёпотом на ухо. Ёрзает на коленях, и у Асахи сердце сейчас не выдержит.

— То есть «не будем»?

— То и есть. — Кисуми смотрит в глаза, касается пальцами его губ, ведёт ниже, по подбородку, шее, впивающемуся в горло воротнику, груди, словно пересчитывая пуговицы. — Ты бы знал, какой сексуальный в этой рубашке.

Если Кисуми так завёлся из-за рубашки, то он теперь вообще её снимать не будет.  
Ладно, застёгнутый воротничок можно пережить. Взгляд Кисуми, тёмный и пьяный, того стоит.

Асахи надавливает на затылок, заставляет снова припасть к губам. Кисуми качает бёдрами вперёд-назад, посасывает язык, цепляется за плечи, будто правда может упасть. Нет, нет-нет-нет, Асахи никуда его не отпустит.  
Он поддевает большими пальцами безразмерную кофту, на пробу гладит кожу над тазовыми косточками, и Кисуми прогибается в спине. Улучив момент, Асахи возвращается к шее, кусает чуть ниже, чем в предыдущий раз, чуть не кончив от хриплого стона.  
 _Зачем он так с ним._

— Кисуми…

— Это просьба, или ты меня по имени зовёшь?

Как он вообще может шутить сейчас.  
Асахи вскидывает бёдра сам, и Кисуми едва не падает ему на грудь. Они вместе ловят ритм, чтобы двигаться навстречу, притираются так, как могут, целуются, пока не начинает сводить скулы, и ещё после, не в силах прекратить.  
Кисуми ускоряется, заведённый, сообщает на ухо, что готов бессовестно кончить, и этого достаточно, чтобы Асахи кончил сам, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — говорит Асахи, немного отдышавшись. Член болит и в джинсах мокро.

— Ты уже меня свёл.

Он не отвечает — дверь открывается, являя Макото и Соске в обнимку.

— Простите, — тут же говорит Макото, а затем прищуривается. — Кисуми?

— Йо, — салютует тот, не думая слезать с коленей Асахи. — Если вам нужна пустая комната, то там дальше по коридору ещё есть.

Асахи кивает, ошалелый, будто бы подтверждая слова Кисуми, но он честно без понятия. Соске хмыкает, благодарит за информацию и уводит Макото, закрывая за собой дверь. Кисуми наконец встаёт на свои две.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Асахи, пытаясь вернуться в реальность и понять хоть что-нибудь.

— Переодеться. — Он тянет кофту ниже, прикрывая едва заметное пятно на джинсах. Так он что, без белья был всё это время? — До завтра, в общем.

Кисуми подмигивает ему, посылает воздушный поцелуй и выскальзывает за дверь.  
Асахи падает на кровать и надеется, что всё это ему не приснилось.


End file.
